


Beautiful Storm

by luckywonbebe



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyoooone! :D this is my first time posting a story here omfg pls help kyaaaa hahaha please bare with me! I still dont know how to use this so I may have made a few mistakes I'm sorryyyyy. Anyway! I chose not to use archive warnings but please watch out for some scenes. I hope you like this story of mine! Thank you for reading~ *heart heart*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyoooone! :D this is my first time posting a story here omfg pls help kyaaaa hahaha please bare with me! I still dont know how to use this so I may have made a few mistakes I'm sorryyyyy. Anyway! I chose not to use archive warnings but please watch out for some scenes. I hope you like this story of mine! Thank you for reading~ *heart heart*

"Wake up beautiful." 

I stirred in my sleep as I felt a hand squeeze my hip gently and my eyes fluttered open to see a bunch of messy black hair going to the door. "Jin..."

"Hey. Come down, I made breakfast." He turned, dropping a wink and my cheeks automatically blushed. I pulled the covers above my head and I heard a hearty chuckle before the soft click of the door. When I was sure he was gone, I kicked off the blankets but immediately pulling it back when I realized I wasn't wearing anything under it. Shit. If Seokjin was here he would be laughing at me.

I quickly picked up my underwear and slipped it on then I grabbed and wore the shirt i saw on the edge of the bed which was Jin's shirt. It was a white shirt that had a big black 92 printed on the front and there were two thick lines near the hem of the shirt.

Wearing Jin's shirt had always been one of my favorite things because first, I love his scent and I love it when his scent would rub on me; second he loved my scent too, the scent I leave on all his clothes and third, his shirts were always so large on me, probably because of his shoulder width and the length of it reached my mid-thighs.

I didn't bother fixing my hair or anything else since it was a Sunday, plus it was only the two of us in the house. So I went down, going to the kitchen, straight to the fridge to get a glass of milk and I was drinking my chocolate milk happily when, 

_"So...looks like someone had fun last night."_

What the actual fuck. Someone was in my house?!

I turned around, wide-eyed (even though I know I shouldn't because I was only dressed in Jin's shirt) and I saw a smirking Namjoon leaning against the doorframe. He eyed me from head to toe and I silently prayed that the material of the shirt was thick enough so Namjoon couldn't tell I wasn't wearing a bra.

Namjoon smirked again. "Don't look so shocked now. It's Saturday. Boys' day."

What the fuck. It was Saturday?! I thought it was Sunday!

And a few seconds later, Hoseok was coming in the doorway too. "Oh. Hey." He grinned at me. So I just stood there, glass still to my lips (as if it was gonna cover me) still praying that they don't notice I wasn't wearing anything under the shirt but my underwear, until someone, someone tall stepped in front of me. Damn Jin and his height. Compared to him I was really short. What more with Namjoon.

"What the hell are you two doing in my kitchen staring at my girl?" Jin asked and I grasped at his shirt, peeking over his right side. Even if I'm on my tiptoes I can't reach above his shoulder.

Namjoon laughed, holding his hands up like surrendering to a police. Uh...if I was correct, my husband was a doctor. "Look, I have no intentions. I was gonna get some glasses when I saw her." He snickered and Hoseok laughed, running back to the living room. "I'm gonna go in the game room." He called back. Jin had this "game room" set up in our house where all his gadgets and collections were, and seemed like a double purpose to keep the boys in control when they were here. Namjoon also made his way to the living room, but not before looking back at us again. "Looks like t'was a fun night." He winked at me and I blushed hard.

Technically speaking, it wasn't a "fun" night. No way near fun. Jin and I fought last night. "Hey." Jin's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and his other hand was on my neck, his thumb running over my cheek. I let my eyes close as I hugged him by the waist, hiding my face in his chest.

"Sorry I had to let them in the house. It's Saturday. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to."

"Yeah I know. It's okay." I said quietly.

"They promised to stay in the game room." He said and I nodded. "I still get to keep you to myself right?"

"Of course." He plants a soft kiss on my forehead and hug me tightly. I closed my eyes again.

Then everything that happened last night came flashing back in my head.

~~~~~~~

T'was the third night. It was 10 past 6 and he wasn't home again. But I was already used to it. So there I was sitting on the couch with a mug full of ice cream in one hand and the remote on the other and I was flipping through the channels looking for a decent movie to watch.

Then I so happened to pass by Eragon and it was one of my favorite movies so yeah, I watched. I was so engrossed in the movie that I didn't even hear the click of the door opening and closing so I was shocked to hear a voice behind me.

"Hey beautiful. Watcha watching?"

"Jin?!" My head whipped to the side because I really wasn't expecting him to come home, let alone this early!

"Hey." He winked at me.

"Oh my, God!" I immediately jumped over the couch, running to him and even jumping on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him like a koala bear. He dropped his bags and hugged me back, sniffing at my hair. "I miss you too, beautiful." He chuckled and I whined against him. "God, I missed you so much!" I hid my face in his neck and he nodded, kissing my temple. "Me too, dear. I missed you too. Look what I brought you," he gently put me on my feet and pulled away from me then he raised the red box he was holding.

"Is that cake?"

"Your favorite." He smiled, patting my head, slightly messing my hair and I couldn't help to smile back. It was then that I noticed that he was still wearing his doctor uniform, with the white coat, black pants and everything else minus the stethoscope. Honestly speaking, he looked really attractive in his uniform.

He looked over me and he eyed the mug of ice cream on the tabletop. "I um, I didn't prepare dinner," I looked down and fidgeted with my fingers. If only he called to tell he was coming home, I could've made him dinner. "I didn't know you were coming and--"

"No, sweetheart it's okay. I wasn't able to call you because I was so excited to come home." He smiled and he hands me the box of cake before picking up his bags. "Please do me a favor and put this in the fridge. I'll just change clothes alright? Then we'll cook dinner together. Put away that ice cream first." He smiles and he pinches my cheek and I nod, smiling back.

I picked up the mug first and put it in the fridge beside the box of cake and I was busy reaching some cups on the upper shelf when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I shrieked.

"Hey, hey it's me!" He was laughing as he turned me around and my cheeks burned. "Sorry, I wasn't used to having anyone around this time of night for the past three days." I said in a tiny voice then he sighed, nodding. "I was gone for some time huh."

"Yeah...some time again." I also nodded. It wasn't always like this. During his first months as a doctor, he's gone for a day or a few hours and it was already too much for us. And now, three days felt like years. But there was that one time when he was away from home for a solid 7 days and we missed each other so badly, that the second he walked through the door, he greeted me with harsh kisses and he took me on the couch, both of us too eager to be with each other, skin-to-skin, our pent-up frustrations just exploding the moment we laid eyes on each other.

"Hey... Cheer up, beautiful. I'm here now." He pinched my chin and I smiled at him, kissing his cheek. Then I noticed that he was wearing his white shirt with the 92 printed on the front, his favorite and he was wearing his boxers. Seeing Jin in his home clothes was very unusual for me. He was always in his uniform or in jeans and a sweater.

"Let's start cooking. I'm getting hungrier by the second and if I get too hungry, I just might eat something else." He said giving me a grin and it was three seconds too late when I realized what he meant. I blushed hard.

"Shut up." I hit his shoulder and he broke into a loud laugh.

"What?! I meant the cake!"

"Liar!" I hit him again and he just laughed even harder at my embarrassment's expense. When he finally let go of the topic (and I'm pretty positive he didn't) he started cooking some omelets while grilling strips of beef over the low fire on the stove. He always loved to cook and if he wasn't a doctor, he would make a fine chef.

I was also moving around the kitchen, getting this and that trying to help him with cooking and if there was one thing I noticed, Jin had been terribly touchy. He would intentionally hold my hand instead of the object I was handing to him, he would let my arm skim over his and he was terribly attached to my bum. "Kim Seokjin I swear if you don't stop touching me--"

"You'll what?" I felt his hot breath on the skin of my neck and I felt goosebumps.

"I'm not gonna let you eat ice cream." I threatened, but only because I was so, so embarrassed right now. Who cares about ice cream right? Jin smirked behind me, leaving a kiss on my shoulder before swatting my bum. "Nah who cares about ice cream." He grinned and my cheeks flushed a bright red. His grin told me everything he was thinking of.

When everything was finally finished, we brought our food to the living room and we sat on the couch, me settling myself on his lap and we started eating while he flipped through some channels. I held up my fork with a small piece of beef and he took it then his eyes trailed to the clock hanging just above the television. "Fuck, it's just 8 o'clock! I've never watched television at this time!" He retorted and I giggled taking his plate from him. "Well, enjoy television first. I'll wash the dishes."

"Nah, just leave it there. We'll wash it tomorrow." He took the plates from me and put it on the tray on the tabletop before wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled against his chest, laying my head on his shoulder and I sighed. This was my favorite place to be, snuggled up against Jin, his arm around me and his hand playing with my hair.

I got the remote from Jin, since he didn't look so interested in watching anymore and luckily, Eragon wasn't finished yet so I kept watching, snuggling myself more to Jin. I really, really loved cuddles with him.

"Hey..." He whispered and his breath tickled at my ear. I smiled. "Hey," I answered back, keeping my eyes on the screen and hugging my knees then my eyes involuntarily closed when Jin gently bit down on the shell of my ear. I bit my lip. That was just my weakness.

"I missed you...so much." His cheerful and cheeky voice a while ago turned deep and husky and I felt goosebumps raise on the back of my neck. Oh man.

"I, I missed you too." I gulped when I felt his hand under my shirt, his fingers brushing over the slowly heating skin of my hip. I felt his smile press against my neck. "I have something for you."

He reached behind me and that was when I noticed that there was a small black bag, like a small messenger bag back there. He took a small black box from the pocket and he handed it to me. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered against my ear, clipping my hair back and my eyes that were starting to water darted up to him. He smiled sweetly at me, holding my face and kissing my forehead.

God, I totally forgot it was our anniversary today!

"Oh my, gosh. I'm, I'm sorry! It totally slipped my mind, I'm so sorry I --"

"I know, I know. It's okay, beautiful. It's okay," He looked at me straight in the eyes before he dipped his head and kissed me. "I haven't exactly been a husband to you these days."

"No, don't say that!" I faced him and held his face between my sweaty hands. Why would he even think of that? He had been the perfect husband to me. He was the perfect husband to me.

"It's true," his voice lowered to a whisper and I had to turn off the television to hear him. "I'm always not around to spend time with you and you stay here in the house all day when you should be outside with your friends, drinking, getting high,"

"Jin--"

"You've always been so faithful to me even when you had the chance not to be and I've been so selfish to keep you here all to myself when I don't even have 5 minutes to spare so I can be with you. I come home late at night and you're already deep asleep, and the next day I'm gone before you're even awake. We never had a dinner date again since the last time we did and I feel like, no," he shook his head. "I know I'm not treating you the way a man should treats his wife. I could take care of hundreds of patients each day at the hospital but I couldn't even reach out and take care of you when something hurts, hug you when you're in a bad mood, cuddle with you on cold, rainy nights or even cook for you, for Pete's sake! I just --"

I silenced his words with a kiss, as tears flowed down my cheeks and he eagerly kissed me back, taking my bottom lip between his teeth as his hand roamed on my back and I softly moaned against him. He pulled away slowly, clipping back some strands of my hair and kissing my tears away. I gently gripped at his hair making him look me in the eyes. "Kim Seokjin, I hate it when you do that," I told him and I swallowed hard. He needed to know that what he said wasn't true. He needed to stop thinking of those negative things.

"Don't ever think of yourself like that because those things aren't true. You are the perfect husband for me and I know I won't be able to find another guy like you. Yes, we don't often get to do what other couples do. Yes, we rarely have time for each other, we don't even have time to fight, normally like other couples do and in all honesty I think it's not healthy not really fighting at all, but I love you and you love me back and we get through things, no matter how tough, together right?"

He gives a little nod, gently catching my tears with his thumb and I continued speaking. "Dinner dates are too mainstream. It's more fun cooking and eating here at home when you're around. I find small notes on the pillows when I wake up in the morning, each of them making me smile. You text me sweet messages and even leave voice messages all day when you're in your breaks, checking on me if I ate already or if something is wrong. You are not selfish. Don't ever think of that because you're a doctor. You must be the most generous one there is because...because you don't leave until you know all your patients are alright. You sacrifice your time to eat just to check your patients and," my voice suddenly broke and he holds my face ever so gently. I realize I was crying. "You...you even sacrifice the time we should be together just to help people who need you. You are not selfish. Don't ever look at yourself that way. Because I never looked at you like that. I love you like this."

His Adam's apple goes up and down as he swallows, before he clasps my face in between his hands and gently kisses my lips. I hold on to him like my life depended on it. And when I felt his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, that was when I realized that he was in between my legs, my knees on either side of his waist. I moaned softly and he growls against my lips. "I think we should...I think we should go upstairs." His voice turned husky again and he lifted me up, his hands holding my thighs and me wrapping my arms around his neck.

He opened our bedroom door then he suddenly shut it behind him and he pushed me against the wood. I gasped when I felt his lips against my neck, harshly sucking on the skin and I grasped at his shirt. "Jin..." I gasped again and he pulled my head to the side, giving him more access to my neck and his tongue ran over a soothing burn on my skin.

A burn which I knew was now bright red and would turn purple tomorrow.

"Tell me what you want." His raspy voice whispered and he bites down on my ear.

"Hello, hello?" I asked breathlessly, raising an eyebrow and he smirked at me.

"Nice try. Off." He suddenly pulled my tshirt off and I didn't know how to cover myself while he was laughing his ass off. "Kinky." He pulls at the strap of my red lace bra and my cheeks flush as red as it was. I looked down and bit my lip then Jin suddenly kissed me hard, and as if they had their own mind, my hands grasped at the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards until Jin himself took it off. I couldn't breathe. In all honesty, Jin had a beautiful body. But underneath all the uniform, it wasn't really obvious that he had this well toned torso and arms.

"I know I'm hot, beautiful but please don't stare at me. I'll melt." He dropped a wink and my cheeks burned. I couldn't help not to stare. But when I opened my mouth to protest, he crashed his lips against mine, pushing his body to me, crushing me against the door. I moaned. "Jin..."

He suddenly thrusts hard into me and I gasped, trying to stay upright. I held on his shoulders. "Say my name." His teeth grazed against my ear as he thrusts again and I swallowed hard. He was only wearing his boxers for fuck's sake! I could feel him!

"Kim…Seokjin…"

He suddenly pulled me away from the door, gently pushing me down on the bed and he pulls off my shorts. "Fuck." He muttered, his hooded eyes widening when he realized that I was wearing the matching undies.

"Don't just stare at me!" I blush hard and I pulled the covers to my chest. He chuckles and he pulls my hand away, kissing me on my lips and sitting on my hips as he pulled away the blankets as well. His lips slowly made their way to my neck, sucking on my collarbone and I'm sure there's another bruise there. "We're gonna go on a date tomorrow but please do cover these bruises." He smirked against my skin, licking his new mark and I squirmed under him, grasping at his arms. "Fuck you, Jin. Don't you know how hard it is to cover those bites?!"

"Me?" He smirked and it was the hottest thing ever. _"Less talking, more fucking."_ He growls against my ear and I gulped.

I'd have to be straight, Jin does his job really well since he'd been in practice as a doctor for years, but this. This is what he did best as my husband. He can literally make me scream and his lips, oh god his lips were a blessing. I remember back before we even met, I see him in school and I was so attracted to his lips. They looked so swollen and plump and pink and so kissable.

"You're having thoughts on my lips again. Let's take this off, hmm?" he murmured as he took off my bra and my whole face burned. Ever since I'd been honest with him and told him that I loved his lips the most, he always teased me about it. I gasped when his lips touched the tip of my breast and I writhed against him, moaning his name.

"God, I want you so much," he peppered kisses down my stomach, getting dangerously closer to where I needed him the most and I couldn't do anything anymore. I pulled at his hair and he growled; I could almost feel his hot breath there.

"Jin!" I half moaned, half screamed when I felt him place a kiss on my lower abdomen before I felt his lips on the fabric my undies. "Oh god.." I closed my eyes tightly and I grasped at his shoulders, my insides twisting in anticipation of what he was going to do next…and everything died down when I heard a ringtone. The same old ringtone that told me someone else needed him, that he needed to attend to them and that he was going to leave me again.

"Shit." He cursed against my neck and painful as it is, I gently pushed him away, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping on the shirt I found near my feet. It was his shirt. He sat on the other edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands, just letting his phone ring and he sighs.

"You have to answer that." My voice broke near the end and his head whips towards me. He stood up and walked in front of me, standing between my legs and holding my hands. "Baby, look, I could just--"

"No, you have to answer it. Someone," I swallowed hard, pulling away from him and crossing my legs on the bed. "Someone needs you."

"Look--"

"Jin, just answer the goddamn phone!" I almost shouted and his eyes widen at my sudden outburst. His eyes rage with irritation but he didn't respond and he frustratingly grabbed the phone on the desk. He took a deep breath, raking his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down before answering the call. "Hello, this is Doctor Kim speaking." He answered and I could hear a voice at the other end of the line. "Look, there must be a mistake. I already signed out and…"

Lying on my side, I curled into a ball, pulling the covers over my head and I also covered my ears. I didn't want to hear anything anymore. I've heard this before. He tried so bad to back out from the calls that came saying that his shift was over and there was another doctor on duty, but all's the same and he was still the one to go to the hospital. I didn't want to feel mad because I've told myself hundreds of times that he was a doctor, it was his job to always be there for someone. But now, I felt like the world was so unfair to me. I just had him back and it wasn't even for 4 hours, yet they're taking him away again.

"I'll be there right away."

The moment I heard him, I felt tears leave my eyes and I immediately wipe them under the blankets. I didn't want him to see me, or even hear me crying. I hear some movements around the room and I know that Jin was dressing up then a few seconds later, I felt the bed shift behind me. "Hey."

"What's the case?"

"There's this kid that needs an operation." He pulls off the blanket from my face and he takes off the hair covering my face. I notice that he was wearing his jeans and a gray sweater.

"I don't want to feel this way but it's so unfair..." I take his hand and he sighed, leaning down and kissing my temple. "I just had you back."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," He said and I didn't speak anymore. "If you don't want me to leave, I won't…"

I didn't know why but I felt something spark inside at his statement. I sit up and face him and his eyes widened. "I don't want you to leave. I never wanted you to leave even before! But i couldn't open my mouth because you're a doctor Jin! It's your job to always be there for other people!"

"So it's my fault for being a doctor?" His voice sounds agitated and the nerve on his neck twitched. "Don't you think that's a little unfair to throw that at me?"

"I'm not throwing it at you Jin, I'm just stating a fact!"

"Then why the hell do I feel like you're blaming me for being a doctor? Why do I feel like being a doctor is something bad?!"

"I'm not blaming you! I said I was stating a fact and you interpreted it the other way around! I never said you being a doctor was bad!"

"I wouldn't interpret it the wrong way if your tone didn't sound like that!"

And before I knew it, we were fighting; shouting hurtful words at each other and we couldn't stop. We both knew we didn't mean it for things to go this way, to go this far and we were gonna regret this in the morning. But everything felt so emotional and our frustrations were just adding up to the agitation and before I could even think, I let myself say the words that both hurt us. "Jin, just leave already!"

I gasped. It was two seconds too late when I realized what I just said but I couldn't take it back anymore. His nerve twitched again and he cursed, grabbing a bag and making his way to the door.

"Fine! I'm fucking leaving and don't you even call me or look for me! You want me to fucking leave?! Well the princess gets what she wants, doesn't she?" He snarled at me and he went out the door, slamming it behind him, making me jump and the sobs I was trying to hold back so bad just came out and I couldn't breathe.

What have I done? I had to open my mouth, now our relationship was damaged. That one small crack that was supposed to be just covered suddenly broke even more and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know if I can fix it and I felt so helpless, the sobs just getting louder and louder. There was nothing I could do. Hugging my knees, I lay down and I cried myself to sleep, wishing this was all just a bad dream I would wake up from.

*****

My eyes opened to the lamp on the bedside table, which I forgot to turn off and I quickly turned it off. My eyes hurt so much and I knew it was swollen because of so much crying. "I need some milk."

I had to drink some milk so I could fall back asleep again so I got up and took my small flashlight, going straight to the kitchen. Usually, when I would wake up in the middle of the night to get some milk, it didn't feel so lonely but now the house felt so cold and empty. Maybe because of the fight we had, what a few hours ago? Maybe.

I went back up to my-our room and crawled under the covers again, hugging the pillow beside me and closing my eyes. With a deep sigh, I tried to get some sleep again....until I felt an arm drape over me. I didn't open my eyes and I wasn't even surprised . I knew it was Jin and he came back from the hospital. Did he usually came home this late? From the small digital clock on the table, it said 1:14 am.

"Don't sleep yet..."

That was when I opened my eyes. He knew I was awake? I said I wasn't gonna turn around but my body had it's own mind and I slowly turned my head. He kissed my forehead.

"Hey..."

"What..what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to see if he was really here with me. His face melted into a sad mask and he brushed some hair from my face.

"I...I know that I hurt you, but please don't push me away." He murmured, burying his face on my neck. What?

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just...I was wondering why you're here now. Your job's finished?" I ask in a low voice and he nods, tightening his arms around me.

"Yes. I drove back as fast as I could when the operation's done." He whispers back. I felt happy at the least. We weren't shouting anymore and we were both calm. I felt his fingertips on hips and he looks at me in the eyes. No more words were exchanged as he gently pressed his lips against mine, holding me by the shoulders and turning me to face him, drowning me in his soft, gentle kisses.

He slipped off the shirt I was wearing, me pushing up his sweater until no piece of cloth was separating our skins and I gasped softly as he took me.

"Did I hurt you?" He frantically breathed, eyes searching my face and his thumbs running against my cheeks. I realized I was crying.

"No...no you didn't." I held his face and pulled him to kiss him. He kissed me back softly before he pulled away, still staring at me. I looked away, my cheeks burning. "Jin, you know I'm not used to people staring at m--"

"I'm sorry."

My eyes darted to his and I could see a slight film of tears in his eyes. I was about to speak but he beat me to it. "I'm sorry I said those hurtful words at you and I'm sorry I slammed the door on you. I didn't mean to."

"I know...I'm sorry too." I whispered and he touched his nose to mine, slowly starting to move. My eyes closed at the sensation and I held on to his shoulders, whimpering softly. He continued to speak. "I didn't know what got into me. I never meant to fight and...the stress and tiredness got into me. I'm sorry."

"Jin..." I couldn't utter a word but my mind definitely understood what his words meant. I opened my eyes to stare at his beautiful face and he kissed my forehead. "I took a leave."

My eyes widened and I hold his face in my hands. "W-what?"

"I asked for a vacation leave, you know, to spend time with you, get a vacation somewhere maybe," he kissed my nose and I feel tears brimming up my eyes. "But they only gave me a month off."

"Jin..."

"I know, I tried to reason out that I'm always on duty and,"

I didn't let him finish, kissing him on the lips and burying my face against the crook of his neck and shoulder. "It means so much. That's all I need." I cried and he nodded, pulling me tighter against him and hiding his face in my already messy hair. 

"I love you so much." He whispered against my ear. I let my hands run through his thick hair and I nodded, softly kissing him on the lips. "I love you too."

He stares in my eyes, swallows, then he nods and bruised my lips with his, his lips finding their way across my jaw up to my earlobe, while whispering sweet nothings against my skin. His fingers grasped at my arm, fingertips tracing lines on the skin of my hip

I didn't know what kicked in me, or was it the feeling he created in me, but I did what my feminine instincts told me and I held on Jin's shoulders before trying to push him, making me on top of him. His eyes only widen at my sudden actions for a few seconds before his face softens, his thumb running across my cheek as he held my face.

I leaned my cheek against his hot palm, feeling his other hand on my back as I put my hands on his chest, trying to steady myself, feeling my knees shake. I have never, ever in a million years done this before and I never actually dreamed I'd be able to do it. Jin gently pulled my face down as he leaned up meeting my lips with his and he whispered, "I'm all yours."

With those whispered words, I feel like he gave me the dominance, he gave the power and my self-esteem just boosted up through the roof and it gave me the strength to move against him. It was me this time. I was the one in control.

"Wait.." Jin's voice was thick and deep then he sat up and I gasped. He held my hips against his and he moved us back so his back was resting on the bed rest, his lips never leaving mine. 

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but the slightest movement I did made Jin flinch under me. "Fuck.." He threw his head back, his eyes shut tight, his lips an 'o' shape as he moaned. I heard myself moan when I pushed my hips against his, feeling out of breath and I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Keep your eyes on me baby." He held my face in his hands, staring deeply in my eyes and I swallowed before nodding, continuing to thrust against him. His breath hitches as his eyes spark. "That's my good girl." He moaned, kissing me heavily on the lips and I felt him tensing up.

"Jin..." I moaned and he let me hide my face on his shoulder. He puts a hand on my back as he made his own movements, thrusting up on me, reaching that spot and I cried against him. "Close?" He breathed against my ear and I nodded, going weaker by the second.

I rolled my hips and he growls, pulling my hips down on his as he thrusts against me and I cried out. "I'm gonna...Jin, I'm gonna --"

"I know, I know," he placed a hand on the back of my neck and he kissed me hard. "Let go."

His words were my undoing and I threw my head back as I felt myself tip over the edge, holding tightly on him. Jin's fingers found their way through my hair, lightly grasping and his release was so sudden, so unexpected, both of us being carried away not wanting to let go of each other.

It felt like hours when we came down from our high, but in fact it was only minutes that had passed. He gently slipped from me, making me wince and I weakly rested my body against Jin's then he pats my head, holding me gently and he kissed my temple.

"Hey pretty." Jin whispered as he lay down, pulling me on top of him and pulling the covers over us. He brushed off some strands of hair from my face. I nod against him. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He gently kissed my eyelids, my nose and my lips and it was the last thing I remembered before sleep pulled me down under.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey you're thinking about my lips again, aren't you, beautiful?" He grinned at me and my cheeks burned. I wanted to answer, 'yeah I am and I'm thinking of what those lips could do' but I bit back my tongue. I didn't want to blow up his ego again.

"You wish." I said and he suddenly turned us around pushing my hips against the counter before leaning closer and closer to me. "I could always wish." He whispered, our lips almost touching and I knew he was teasing me. He lifted me on the counter and placed his hands on my hips.

I bit my lip to stifle a frustrated moan and he chuckled, kissing my nose. "I wanted to torture you more, but then again it's my advantage."

"What--"

His lips pressed against mine and I didn't think twice, kissing him back as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my fingers messing his hair even more. He smirked. "You really like this huh?"

"Shut up." I muttered before kissing him again and I could feel his smile pressing against my lips. Honestly I didn't mind if something would happen right now. I couldn't think of anything but his lips and--

"Jin hyung! Hoseok hyung told me to -- WAAAAAAAAA!"

The both of us jumped when we heard a scream and we looked at the doorway just in time to see a Kim Taehyung staring at us with wide eyes, his whole face suddenly turning red before running back upstairs, screaming out Namjoon and Hoseok's names.

"Shit." I muttered and I jumped down on the floor. Jin first stared before he suddenly burst out laughing, holding his stomach from so much laughter. "Kim seokjin stop laughing your ass off! I think we just ruined his life!"

But he laughed even more and I think he wasn't even bothered by the fact that one of his friends caught us making out in his kitchen. "Nah he's just probably shocked and embarrassed that he saw us."

"Are you mental?! I think we ruined his life!"

But Jin shrugged it off, pulling me against him and kissing my forehead. "Nothing happened because I was asking my lovely wife to sit down with me for a lovely breakfast."

He pulled me to the table, pulling out a chair for me and I sat down. Maybe it wasn't so bad though. And then again, we just had a month to catch up on our relationship, which was all the time we need to patch things up.

I guess we'll never get enough of each other until then.  


**Author's Note:**

> I would really really appreciate it if you would leave me some comments for me to be able to know any mistakes I made so I would improve. Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
